Amores
by KattytoNebel
Summary: Cuatro años después de la caída de Voldemort, Ginny se encuentra casualmente un objeto que no creyó ni en su sueños que llegará a sus manos.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Autora:**__ NebelKattyto_

.

**AMORES**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Ginny W. / Sirius B. /Draco M._

_**Advertencias:**__ Hurt__/Comfort / Algo de __Out of Character (OoC) / Posibles palabras soeces / Posteriormente contenido sexual explícito y/o erótico._

.

.

_PRÓLOGO_

_._

_«__Lo bueno de crecer con Fred y George, es que acabas pensando que cualquier cosa es posible si tienes suficiente coraje__»_

—_Ginny Weasley__ (Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix)_

_._

**Cómo** llegó a las manos de Ginny, eso nadie lo sabe. Ella solo había deseado fervientemente que Harry no esté tan triste.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años después de derrocar a Voldemort y aún Harry no sonreía del todo, su sonrisa siempre quedaba en sus labios, jamás llegaba a sus ojos.

Ellos se volvieron buenos amigos, todos les preguntaban por qué no estaba juntos si se amaban pero ellos solo decían que no funcionaría, Ginny tenía muy claro que ellos no podían intentar estar juntos hasta que él cure todas las heridas de sus alma pero sabía que en el fondo, al menos ella, ya no quería intentarlo.

La guerra que habían ganado les dejó un sabor amargo, Ginny visitaba junto a George la tumba de su hermano Fred fielmente todos los días que podía. Era un ritual con el gemelo sobreviviente. Ginny dejaba flores y George encendía algunos _Magifuegos_ Salvajes Weasley.

Harry se evocó de lleno a ser auror al igual de Hermione y Ron. Ella, en cambio, tuvo propuesta para ser buscadora de Quidditch y aunque estuvo un par de temporadas jugando junto Viktor Krum que dejó de ser buscador en el Equipo Nacional de Quidditch Búlgaro para ser el entrenador de las Arpías de Holyhead, sentía que algo le faltaba.

Después de algunas pruebas, ella comenzó su carrera para ser sanadora. Ayudar a las personas le daba una inmensa felicidad, felicidad que ni el Quidditch pudo darle con sus triunfos como buscadora.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para seguir con su vida pero ver a Harry sufrir siempre terminaba frenándola, era como tener una deuda pendiente con él y no saber cómo saldarla. Él fue quien perdió demasiado de esos últimos años, aunque ya desde un comienzo había perdido en demasía.

Ella que intentaba mantenerse aislada no entendía cómo era que tenía tanta fama entre los hombres, salió con jugadores de Quidditch, sanadores, algunos periodistas de El Profeta y uno que otro _muggle_, pero no pasaron de ser simples salidas para entretenerla.

De vez en cuando recordaba esa voz que se arrastraba como una serpiente, las manos frías y ese olor de perfume de hierbas frescas que provenían de un cuello juvenil. Era tal vez el único hombre que recordaba por completo fuera de Harry, lo tenía tan grabado. Ese hombre fue su sol por años y a la vez unos cuantos fríos inviernos. A veces, tenía la impresión de ver su cabellera rubia-platinada a lo lejos para terminar regresando a su realidad, una donde anhelaba fervientemente ser sanadora.

De una u otra forma, Ron, Hermione y Harry la convencieron de irse de viaje en unas vacaciones para despejarse, pues no habían tenido descanso ni vacaciones juntos, el trabajo de auror no era nada sedentario, según Ron.

Después de pasar por novedosos países latinos. Regresaron con energías renovadas a su sobria Europa. Él día de su retorno festejaron y se les pasó la mano, demasiado hidromiel con whiskey de fuego y ron de grosellas rojas. Una combinación nada recomendable.

No sabían cómo habían llegado al Bosque Prohibido del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Estar rodeada de tantos aurores tenía sus ventajas. No existía lugar donde no se escabulleran el _Trío de Oro_. Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos, una luz le dio de lleno en las retinas.

Pestañó incómoda y se desperezó.

De mala gana, y aún con el cuerpo adormecido (por el frío y el alcohol), gateó como pudo hasta la pequeña priedrecita que había sido la culpable de todo. La tomó entre sus manos y examinó su prolija forma.

«Las reliquias de la muerte», recordó.

Rio pensando que ya estaba chiflada y que no volvería a confiar en las mezclas que proponía su hermano Ron.

En su mente visualizó a Sirius, como la última vez lo vio: con su saco oscuro que dejaba ver las marcas de su pecho, sus largos cabellos ondeados, ese bigote que le daba aires de poder y su mirada gris aristocrática.

Extendió los dedos dejando que la piedra se deslizara en su palma rotando suavemente. Pensó en la sonrisa Harry más joven estando junto a Sirius en la casa del mayor. Se sintió como un viejo recuerdo aflorando entre sus memorias.

De pronto una luz cegadora nació de la piedrecilla.

.

.

.

_**Publicado el 20 de marzo del 2015. Reeditado el 17 de mayo de 2016.**_

_**Nebel **__dice así:_

_¿Cómo comenzar? He tenido este fic en bloc por un tiempo, otro tiempo más editarlo y otro tiempo más hasta decidirme en publicarlo. _

_Nuevamente me encuentro en la disyuntiva de con quién emparejar a mi personaje principal. Aunque estoy casi segura de mi decisión. _

_No soy alguien que mantenga la intriga por demasiado tiempo pero la actualizaciones no será muy seguidas. Tengo fics pendientes e incluso uno en estado de HIATUS, además soy estudiante universitaria y les contaré que este es mi último año así que no soy la persona más desocupada del mundo pero no dejaré la historia inconclusa, podré tardar pero no abandonar mis fics._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Autora:**__ NebelKattyto_

.

**AMORES**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Ginny W. / Sirius B. /Draco M._

_**Advertencias:**__ Hurt__/Comfort / Algo de__ OoC_.

.

_CAPÍTULO I_

_._

**Sirius Black** miró a los lados y supo dónde estaba, en el claro del Bosque Prohibido del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, lugar prohibido para los estudiantes.

¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Cómo llegó? No tenía la menor idea.

El sol lo cegaba un poco pero nunca creyó que pensaría que el amanecer en el Bosque Prohibido podría llegar a ser tan tranquilo y hermoso.

Puso sus manos en su pecho y sintió sus propios latidos, una brisa suave le acarició el rostro. Quería sonreír, ¡estaba vivo! El aire fresco inundaba sus pulmones llenándolo de más vitalidad, de energía terrenal.

De pronto se percató de unos cabellos rojos que brillan intensos por los rayos del sol, el movimiento de las delicadas hebras por la matinal brisa la hacía ver tan hermosa. Vio los intensos ojos color chocolate, aquella menuda joven parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. La pequeña Wesley se mostraba tan visible y a la vez tan etérea.

Él caminó despacio y no pudo evitar no tocar un mechón de ese rojísimo cabello atrayente, lo seducía como el atractivo imán atrae al indolente metal, sin total resistencia.

Ella pareció asustada por unos instantes, sus ojos dulces se enfocaron en su mirada gris. Al reconocerlo vio cómo pasó de sorprendida a estática. Por un segundo, Ginny sintió que la tierra se detuvo en tiempo y espacio. Sirius estaba frente de ella, tocando su mejilla, sonriéndole, y ella no sabía qué hacer.

Ginny respiró hondo y se lanzó a sus brazos, él por reflejo la abrazó, un abrazo cálido. Ella lloraba y él no puedo hacer nada más que abrazarla, aferrándose firmemente a ella, deseando no desvanecerse nunca más.

—Sirius, por Berlín, dime que estás acá, por favor —habló entre lágrimas.

—Lo estoy, pequeña Weasley —rio suavemente, una risa que se gravó en la mente de la pelirroja—, lo estoy.

Se separaron lentamente, ella aún parecía demasiado alucinada. Sirius quedó mudo al verla, los labios semiabiertos, las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas y los ojos brillando como dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

Ginny se secó las lágrimas de manera torpe y sonrió una vez más.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, no sé quién se sorprenderá más, Harry porque regresaste o tú por verlo tan borracho. —Se carcajeó—. Lamento que huela tan mal —Hizo muecas graciosas y se señaló a si misma con las dos dedos índices.

—No te preocupes, yo he olido peor o pensabas que en Azkaban nos dábamos baños de burbujas como en Hogwarts.

Rieron juntos, caminaron un par de metros y vieron a tres personas rodeadas de muchas botellas de licor. Ginny rio abiertamente al ver la cara de un Sirius con una expresión perpleja. Sirius siempre había pensado que Harry tenía más de la personalidad de Lily que la de James pero había cosas que no se podían evitar.

Vio las intenciones de la pequeña pelirroja, la detuvo tomándola de codo con suavidad.

Se acercó a paso firme pero pausado. Se hincó de rodillas y observó a un Harry diferente al que había visto hace años. Estaba más alto y ya no era un jovencito enclenque. Sus facciones de su rostro era más maduras ―haciéndolo más parecido a James― y quizás lo único que perduraba eran los ojos de su madre ―que no podía ver porque estaba dormido― y esos cabellos oscuro hecho maraña.

Agarró a Harry de los hombros, él joven ni se había inmutado, seguía completamente dormido. Por un momento pareció querer despertar pero solo había sido un fuerte suspiro entre sus sueños, entonces samaqueando con fuerza y a su joven ahijado, gritó:

—¡Harry James Potter! —Dijo firme y fuerte, ignorando el grito que Harry había lanzado—. Será mejor que te despiertes ahora mismo o… ¡Te lanzaré al Lago Negro!

Harry se soltó alterado y fastidiado de las manos que le habían dado esa tremenda sacudida.

—Ron, como jo...

Se quedó mudo cuando vio a un Sirius algo borroso, achinó sus ojos, vio un Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se frotó los ojos y siguió viendo a Sirius, palmeó el pasto buscando sus lentes, y los encontró algo torcidos. Se los acomodó y ¡Sirius sonriente seguía ahí! Se dio dos cachetadas pero seguía viendo lo mismo. Un Sirius le sonreía, le sonreía como cuando llegó a Grimmauld Placenúmero 12. La sonrisa del tan deseado encuentro.

Él se levantó. Con duda elevó sus manos y pudo alcanzarlo, no era como en sus pesadillas donde siempre que quería alcanzarlo el caía bajo ese funesto arco con las voces envolviéndolos. Él pecho se le apretó dolorosamente.

En menos de un segundo lo abrazó, no perdería más a su familia. Al último que le quedaba.

Ginny se percató de los pequeños espasmo de los dos y supo que lloraban. No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas nuevamente. Al fin Harry podría ser feliz. Era de alguna forma aliviador, sentir como si al fin pagaba su deuda, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si fue ella pero ya no había pendientes entre ella y Harry. Ya no.

.

.

.

_**Publicado el 8 de Abril del 2015. Reeditado el 17 de mayo de 2016.**_

* * *

_**Nebel **__dice así:_

_Acá el primer capítulo de esta historia que tomará su rumbo poco a poco; lo anterior era el prólogo._

_Quiero agradecer los follow de __allie01__, __DaniGB__ y __Zelany__._

_Nos vemos, hasta la próxima._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**AMORES**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Ginny W. / Sirius B. /Draco M._

_**Advertencias:**__ Hurt__/Comfort / Algo de __OoC _

.

.

_CAPÍTULO II_

_._

**Cuando **llegaron a la Nueva Madriguera, Molly los resondró. Llegar con las fachas en las que llegaban y con olor de haber bebido todo el licor del Mundo Mágico no los ayudó. Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Ron se miraban entre ellos sin sorprenderse de la reacción de la regordeta pelirroja, en un debate silencioso de miradas asintieron mirándose para que luego ellos se abrieran paso, dejando ver a Sirius.

Un ruido seco los asombró, Molly se había desmayado.

Unos pasos hicieron eco desde el pasillo, era Arthur que salió por el ruido y su mirada pasó de los jóvenes a Molly, de Molly a Sirius, y de Sirius nuevamente a los cuatro. Respiró tranquilo diciéndole a Ron que le ayude con Molly. Se detuvo en seco. Miró nuevamente a Molly y al _Trio de Oro_ junto a la menor de los Weasley—en fachas poco presentables— y finalmente a un Sirius bastante sonriente, se desmayó cayendo a lado de su esposa.

Todos rieron.

Ron cayó de rodillas tomándose del estómago y aunque Hermione intentaba resondrarle por reírse de su padre, no le resultaba tarea fácil cuando ella también estaba encorvada intentando calmar el dolor por tanto reír.

Luego de varios minutos donde todo lo que se oía era risas, cuando al fin secaron las lágrimas mientras hacían un esfuerzo por calmar sus risas y sus respiraciones agitadas, levitaron a los esposos Weasley a la habitación marital.

George entró sonriendo a la cocina y vio a los recién llegados. Y vio a Sirius.

—Debo de dejar de experimentar conmigo, creo que me está haciendo mal, chicos —les dijo riendo, aceptando de buena gana un vaso de leche que Ginny le daba cuando se sentó en la mesa junto a Harry.

—Hola, gemelo —dijo divertido Sirius— ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

George no pareció comprender del todo la pregunta, o quizás sí lo hacía pero el locutor era alguien que él nunca, ni en sus más descabelladas locuras, podría imaginar; una total incredulidad ante la presencia del padrino de Harry, paseó su mirada por cada uno de los presente, buscando algún fallo, pensando que todo era un sueño, pero cuando sus ojos recayeron otra vez en Sirius, y todos le sonrieron. Eso no podía ser real, ¿o sí?

—Ha vuelto, George —dijo Ginny, rompiendo el silencio.

George balbuceo palabras sin sentido, miró a Ginny.

—Lo sé, yo también lo pensé, creo que tú eres él indicado, lo sé.

Ginny tomó su mano y le dio la pequeña piedra de la resurrección pero George no soltó su mano y desaparecieron.

Dejaron atrás la acogedora mesa en el comedor de la Nueva Madriguera. En aquel momento estaban en la tumba de Fred, George miró interrogante a Ginny, ella le explicó lo que hizo cuando apareció Sirius en medio del Bosque Prohibido.

George pensó en silencio y con los ojos cerrados.

Recordó la vez que le bromearon a su madre diciendo que uno era el otro entre el Anden Nueve y Diez rodeados de_ muggles_. Cuando envejecieron al querer lanzar sus nombres en el Cáliz de Fuego para participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Cuando crearon las orejas extensibles para espiar a la Orden del Fénix. Los _Magifuegos_ Salvajes Weasley que lanzaron juntos para distraer a la profesora Umbridge. Cuando abrieron la tienda Sortilegios Weasley en el número noventa y tres del callejón Diagon. Recordó cuando pelearon a la par contra los mortífagos. Sonrió al darse cuenta cuánto lo había echado de menos en los últimos años.

Todo se iluminó y cuando el ambiente volvió a la normalidad George y Ginny vieron a Fred sentado sobre su lápida, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, sonriendo, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

—Dime que sacaste adelante a Sortilegios Weasley o no te lo perdonaré —dijo el recién revivido Fred, aún con una sonrisa.

Ginny le tiró un coscorrón y lo abrazó.

—¡Mujeres! —dijeron a la vez los gemelos.

Los tres rieron como nunca.

Ginny extendió sus delgados brazos para que George y Fred la apretujaran. De repente oyó las risas de los gemelos y se preocupó. Ellos señalaban el cielo y ella levantó el rostro viendo burbujas rosadas de… ¿goma de mascar? Entonces llevó su mano a su cabello y reconoció que era una masa viscosa de donde salían las burbujas.

—Los mato...

—No, Ginny...

—A ti te mato —le dijo a George—. Y tú, regresarás por donde viniste —le dijo a Fred.

—Se va con agua —dijo George—. ¡Lo juro!

—Él me convenció —habló Fred—. Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo volví?

Ginny le explicó que Sirius había vuelto y que ella sin saber cómo lo había traído de vuelta.

Volvieron a la Madriguera luego de que Fred bromeara que tenía demasiada hambre por todos esos años que no comió nada.

.

.

.

_**Publicado el 28 de Julio del 2015. Reeditado el 17 de mayo de 2016.**_

* * *

_**Nebel **__dice así:_

_Bien, después de una eternidad estoy actualizando. Mil disculpas por las demora. Pensé actualizar hace un mes pero en la fecha elegida no me hallaba motivada para publicar. Hoy, como lo dije en otro fic, es un día especial para mí pues es el Día de la Independencia del Perú, país que me vio nacer. Por ello comparto mi alegría actualizando. Ojalá les guste el nuevo capítulo (sí, a ti que leer y comentas o a ti que lees y no comentas)._

_Quiero decirles que «Amores» nació siendo Drinny pero en algún punto me desvié del camino, mas no niego que tendrá el rubio mucho de qué hablar._

_Agradezco los comentarios de __MuminSarita__ y __The darkness princess__, así como extender mi agradecimiento a los que picaron al follow y favorite._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**J. K. Rowling.**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**AMORES**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Ginny W. / Sirius B. /Draco M._

_**Advertencias:**__Hurt/Comfort / Algo de __OoC / Posibles palabras soeces / Posteriormente Lemon._

.

.

_CAPÍTULO III_

_._

**Harry** se encargó de revivir a Tonks y a Lupin. Lupin revivió a Severus y éste a su vez a Dumbledore.

Cuando pensaron en revivir a alguien más, el recién resucitado Albus decidió guardar la piedra de la resurrección. Les dijo que aunque no le molestaba que lo hubiesen revivido, hay personas que aceptan su muerte. Cuando un muerto no tiene deseos de volver, sucede lo de la historia de las Tres Reliquias de la Muerte y eso no lo deseo nadie.

Todos felicitaban a Ginny aunque ella insistía en que todo fue casualidad, que todo se dio como una pequeña broma del destino.

Ginny no pudo evitar pensar que al hacer aliviar de alguna forma a Harry, quizás se abriría una oportunidad para los dos pero se dio con la sorpresa de confirmar sus sospechas al no tener deseo alguno para intentarlo y eso no la molestó. En medio de la alegría percibió en repentino interés de Harry pero ya no sentía esa necesidad de estar a su lado más que como una buena amiga.

Las pruebas para finalizar sus estudios como sanadora la volvieron a absorber. No se quejaba, aunque deseaba con ansias tener un espacio para visitar a su familia. Los echaba de menos, pero justamente por esos días ajetreados y distantes de todos, la ayudaban a no cruzarse con Harry. Manteniendo una distancia prolongada y segura.

Había pasado noches enteras practicando con su antiguo profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, que en un inicio fue realmente _severo_ a la hora de impartirle enseñanzas de las diferentes pociones y sus utilidades, sin contar que le hizo aprender de memoria: _Filtros y pociones mágicas_ y _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_.

Después de unas semanas comenzaron a congeniar mucho, incluso le permitió hablar de tú a tú, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la pelirroja.

_Madame_ Pomfrey también la ayudo mucho para que ella aprenda la dosis adecuada de las diversas pociones curativas y reforzaba las enseñanzas de Severus constantemente.

Después de despedirse de Severus y _Madame_ Pomfrey pudo al fin darse el lujo de despejarse.

Sus compañeros, postulantes para enfermeros y para sanadores también, le decían todo el tiempo que necesitaba un tiempo de relajación, ya sea meditando, saliendo a un bar a beber unos tragos o a una discoteca a darle rumba al cuerpo.

Ella sabía que solía excederse, estaba completamente decidida a ser parte del cuerpo de San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas; así que jamás admitiría en voz alta que, incluso con todo el entusiasmo de ser sanadora, era consciente de su agotamiento. Por esa razón, ese día había terminado con sus deberes y sin avisar a nadie se decidió a dar una vueltecita a un bar discreto. Así como quien no quiere ir.

Ya estaba casi a mitad de camino cuando se distrajo por la bulla de un bar _muggle_ atestado de gente pidiendo entrar, miró el letrero luminoso: «_In the Night_!». Sus amigos le habían dicho era que la sensación entre los _muggles_, magos y brujas (que se disfrazaban de _muggles_). Su mirada se desvió para mirar a lo lejos, vio a un hombre tambaleándose.

Él hombre cayó estrepitosamente y ella corrió a socorrerlo por instinto.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver que era Sirius que hablaba algo de nunca más beber licor de mandrágora y whisky de fuego a la vez.

Ella sonrió quedamente y aunque deseó hacer una desaparición con él para llevarlo a Grimmauld Place, pero en el estado que él se hallaba era imposible, podría sufrir de despartición por ello. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue llevarlo a su pequeño departamento.

Agradeció que aún se encontraran cerca al callejón Diagón. Mentalmente dio las gracias al duro entrenamiento de Viktor, pudiendo evitar de tanto en tanto la caía del embriagado mago.

Al llegar al callejón Diagón pudo hechizarlo sin problemas, tomó su bolso su varita mágica y dijo:

—_Mobilicopus_.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Sirius se irguió como si unas cuerdas invisibles conectadas a sus muñecas, cuello y rodillas halaran de él, su cabeza se tambaleaba dejando caer una cortina de risos negros sobre su rostro dormido. Su cuerpo flotaba ligeramente del suelo, teniendo todo en orden, se puso en marcha de retorno a su departamento.

En menos de un cuarto de hora se encontraban dentro del acogedor espacio de la pelirroja, ella ya había tomado una rápida ducha, después de acostar a Sirius en el mueble de su sala comedor.

Rebuscó en su ropero una manta y de su cama tomó el primer cojín que alcanzó para ir directo a Sirius.

Se acercó despacio y le acomodó los cabellos. Ver tan tranquilo a Sirius dormir, era una imagen muy diferente a la que él mostraba cuando estaba despierto.

Su acompasada respiración llenaba ese pequeño espacio.

Sus dedos rozaron los labios de Sirius, una corriente la recorrió. Deseó saber qué se sentiría besarlo. No podía negar que Sirius era un hombre maduro muy atractivo.

Sorprendida por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos decidió alejar su mano de esos labios que le apetecían tanto.

Cubrió el cuerpo de Sirius con la manta y acomodó la almohada bajo la cabeza rizada de Sirius.

—Hasta mañana, _Canuto_ —susurró.

Sin darse cuenta su rostro se había acercado, podía oler su aliento a alcohol que al contrario de desagradarle, de alguna forma emitió una señal que su cuerpo captó como calor, su centro tembló. Aun deseando besarlo, su cabeza se alzó un poco y sus labios tocaron la piel de su frente.

Rápidamente se levantó y se fue a su cuarto sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

_**Publicado el 4 de setiembre del 2015. Reeditado el 17 de mayo de 2016.**_

* * *

_**Nebel **__dice así:_

_-__Despartición: consiste en que algún trozo o alguna parte del cuerpo se quede atrás (se puede restaurar, aunque es doloroso)._

_-__Mobilicopus: hechizo para mover cuerpos (personas u objetos)._

_Me he demorado demasiado, soy una… de lo peor. Lo sé. Llevaba tiempo deseando actualizar pero yo soy demasiado insegura. Así que lo posponía cada vez más. Pero luego de leer dos fics de la línea HP entonces supe que ya debía dar la cara. _

_Bueno, por otro lado agradezco inmensamente a __lavida134 __por el comentario, por ponerlo entre tus favoritos y por seguirlo. Disculpa la demora._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


End file.
